Eternal Memory
by Garylisk
Summary: Sequel to The Eternal Sun. Kravitz has memories about his previous ordeal, and goes to a mysterious Psychologist for help.


"Eternal Memory" By The DragonMaster  
(The character of Kami is property of... well, Kami But everything else is   
mine! MINE MINE MINE! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!... well except the regular Gargoyles   
characters. They of course belong to Disney. Like Disney cares... Oh yeah,   
and Aiden is property of Christine Morgan...)   
  
A NOTE: This was going to be a sequel to "The Eternal Sun" co-authored by myself  
and Kami. However, it never got finished, and probably never will.  
  
Let me know if you like it. My email is garylisk@yahoo.com  
  
Prologue...   
  
It had been nearly a year since the night that Kravitz had his crisis with   
the bike wreck. He had, ever since then, been having delusions and   
almost hypnotic visions of some strange past that he only remembered   
shattered pieces of.   
  
He continued to go on about how the bike wreck did not seem right, and that he   
was sure that something else had happened that night... Something strange and   
magical...   
  
Angela and Brooklyn became worried at this, and took him to see some   
Shrinks, each one proving his methods unhelpful. They were in desperate need   
of help... Then, they heard of some new Hypnotist that was operating in the   
area. He would take some cases for free. Brooklyn's job paid a good wage,   
but the prices this doctor asked if he did charge were amazing!   
  
They decided to ask him to help them. He, seeing them to be Gargoyles, which   
he seemed to like, he gave them free sessions. The very case made him curious.   
Half pieced past. It was strange.. He was determined to find out what had   
happened to Kravitz that night!   
  
His name was Dr. Mark Lynn.   
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: HYPNOTISM AT IT'S WEIRDEST   
  
Kravitz walked into the doctor's room, and laid down on the couch. Dr. Lynn   
started the tape recorder, and then sat down next to Kravitz. He removed   
from his pocket, a small pocket watch. He swung it before Kravitz's eyes.   
  
"Now Kravitz." He said with his strong English accent. "Look at this watch.   
Notice how it moves. Back and forth. Back and forth. Like a fine tuned   
machine. Listen to how it ticks. Tick... tock... tick... tock.... See how   
the light reflects off its surface. It is bright. So bright, that you cannot   
see. You should close your eyes to stop the light from blinding you. Perhaps   
you should sleep for a bit, and wait until the light is gone..."   
  
Kravitz was now asleep...   
  
The doctor brought Angela and Brooklyn in now.   
  
"Okay Kravitz. Tell me what happened on the night of June 12th, 2018."   
  
"I was kidnapped by..... by..... by......."   
  
"By whom? Who kidnapped you?"   
  
Kravitz stuttered. "Te.... T.... I don't know......."   
  
"Hmmm.. Where did this person take you when you were kidnapped?"   
  
"Down to.... A ... a warehouse. Yes. A warehouse... Full of weapons....   
Xanatos weapons..... He hid me there...."   
  
"Why was he hiding there, Kravitz?"   
  
"To wait....."   
  
"Wait for what? Ransom?"   
  
"Yes.... Ransom...."   
  
"What was the ransom, Kravitz."   
  
"It was.... was....... It was.... unbanishment..... from.......... from....   
fr..... from.... fromaa...... aaaaa..... ahhhHHHH!!!"   
  
"Calm down Kravitz. Calm down."   
  
Angela put her hand to her face, and sighed with frustration.   
  
"Now. Where was he banished from?"   
  
"Aaaaa... Avvv.... Ava... I can't remember....."   
  
"Think Kravitz! This could be important! Where was he banished from?"   
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!"   
  
"Okay. Okay. Hmm... Who banished him?"   
  
"Ummmm... Puck...... Puck did it....."   
  
"Puck? Who is Puck?"   
  
"A..... A.... A little.... One of Ober....... I.... I....."   
  
Brooklyn had a strange astonished look on his face. "May I ask him something,   
Dr.?"   
  
"Certainly. Just keep your voice quiet."   
  
"Kravitz. This is your dad."   
  
"Hiii.. dad.... You look younger! Like that photo from 1995...."   
  
Brooklyn shrugged at this.   
  
"Puck, Kravitz. Who was he?"   
  
"One... one... of... Ober.... Ober.... Ober...."   
  
"Oberon, Kravitz! Oberon's children!"   
  
"Yess... That's it... One of Oberon's children....."   
  
The Dr. Nearly dropped his pad and pen when the name Oberon was mentioned.   
The Dr. continued now, and Brooklyn stood back.   
  
"Oberon's children, Kravitz? What are they?"   
  
"Faeries.... Faeries from Ava..... Ava..... Avalon....."   
  
Kravitz coughed suddenly.   
  
"Kravitz. Tell me.... tell me about the 'gate'."   
  
"The gate..... gateway system.... One of Xanatos' inventions.... It   
transported people between di.... di..... dimen.............. traveled   
in ti...... tim............." Kravitz exhaled deeply.   
  
"Hmmm.... I am rather interested in this...... Kravitz. Tell me... Were you   
about to say 'time and dimensions'??"   
  
"Yes.... That was it..... Time and dimensions.... Yes..... Yes........."   
  
"Hmmm.... Kravitz. When I count to 3, you will wake up. One. Two. Three."   
  
Kravitz woke up, a cold sweat on his face. He went into the bathroom to wipe   
it off. The doctor turned to Angela and Brooklyn.   
  
"Ma'am. Sir. I believe we are making progress... Just how did you know what   
to say, sir? Who are these 'Oberon's children' you spoke of?"   
  
"Just a fairy tale" said Brooklyn, knowing that was not true. "A myth."   
  
"Indeed. Well. I think I can get to the source of this problem. But I will   
need to research on him in isolation. Might I have custody of him for 48   
hours? I can almost guarantee his cure by the time he is returned to you."   
  
Angela looked at Brooklyn. They had never been apart from their son that   
long. They had always been a big happy family... But now Kravitz was   
miserable. Angela felt that they should do as the doctor asks. She could   
see in Brooklyn's eyes that he thought so, too.   
  
"Very well" said Angela. "We give you custody over him for 48 hours IF he   
agrees to it."   
  
A voice came from behind the group. "I agree. Whatever it takes. I want   
these nightmares to end. I will go with the doctor right now, if need be."   
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Angela asked   
  
"Mom... I'm not a child anymore. I can handle it! I'm 13 years old, and,   
like all the experts said, I am growing and learning like an adult! I can   
stand to be away from you for two days."   
  
"All right. But be careful, and don't cause the doctor any problems." Angela   
said. Then she hugged Kravitz, and kissed him on the cheek. The two parents   
then left the room, and then the building. They got into Brooklyn's car, and   
drove off. An hour and a half later, Kravitz and Dr. Mark left. They arrived   
at the doctor's house. The doctor let Kravitz into the mansion sized home,   
and showed him his room. Kravitz stood in front of the window, and a moment   
later, turned to stone.   
  
The doctor grinned, and spoke as he placed a hand on the stone figure's   
shoulder.   
  
"I believe, dear Kravitz, that we can learn much from each other." He   
grinned. "Much more than either of us could have imagined..."   
  
As he said this, a golden stream of magical energy sparked from his hand   
into the stone, and then Kravitz broke free of his stone sleep...   
in the middle of the day!   
  
The doctor grinned as Kravitz simply stood in amazement.   
  
Kravitz looked at the doctor, his hand still aglow with magic.   
  
"You're no ordinary doctor! Who are you?"   
  
"My boy, I am the greatest magician that ever lived. I am Merlin!"   
  
Kravitz stood speechless...   
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE FBI, THE GATE, AND THE FAE   
  
-=The back alleys of Manhattan=-   
  
Morgan shot around the corner into the gap between two buildings.   
He ducked behind a dumpster, and drew his gun, even though he knew that it was   
pointless. He had the best crime buster on the force as his partner, and he   
was probably overhead right now...   
  
Morgan looked down the alley and yelled out. "You're trapped! You   
may as well surrender!"   
  
"Or what, copper?! You'll be forced to come down here? I'd have a cap   
up your ass long before you reached me!" The mugger laughed, and continued to   
sift through his new-stolen purse for valuables. He was abruptly interrupted, however, because   
a large, bluish-green gargoyle had grabbed his gun, smashed it, picked him up   
by his shirt, and was now looking angrily into his face.   
  
Morgan laughed. "Like I said. You might as well give up." He smiled to   
himself and holstered his gun.   
  
"You... you win!" The mugger finally screeched.   
  
-=Back at police HQ=-   
  
Broadway entered the room of Maria Chavez, the police chief of the precinct.   
To Broadway, she was.. much more, though. She greeted him at the door. He   
smiled at her.   
  
"Heard you and Morgan got another one. That's three tonight alone... You're   
amazing." She stated.   
  
"Not as amazing as you, Maria." He replied, and kissed her. She grinned, but   
then went back serious.   
  
"Save it 'til we're off shift." She smirked. Broadway grinned goofily   
back, and then sat down next to her desk. She sat down and went through some   
files.   
  
"What are those?" Broadway asked, genuinely interested.   
  
"Some weird stuff that's been happening over on the west side. Strange   
things going on at some big house. Bright flashes and such. People don't   
like it. It is out of our jurisdiction, now, though. The FBI heard about   
it, and assigned two specialized agents to it. These two have a real   
reputation... Perhaps you have heard of Dana Scully, and "Spooky" Mulder?"   
  
"Have I heard of them? Can't say that I have..." He replied.   
  
"They are assigned to a special list of files, known as x..." She was cut   
off by two people entering the room. the first, a female with red hair.   
She walked over to Captain Chavez. the other, a tall man with brown hair,   
made a beeline for Broadway, and studied him for a while. When he began to   
run some kind of electronic device over Broadway's head, Broadway cleared his   
throat quite audibly. Scully looked at Mulder.   
  
"Mulder, what are you doing?"   
  
He replied "This is fascinating, Scully. This creature's skin is emanating   
cool ultraviolet rays... and at a fast rate, too... Fascinating..."   
  
"Mulder, we are not here to bother the gargoyle... Can we get to the case?"   
  
Mulder frowned, and sat down. He immediately asked an odd question, as   
always. "Have you tried to track this flash down to sorcery or magic?"   
  
Scully looked at Mulder. This was too much... "Mulder. Why do you always have   
some weird explanation for everything? Magic is an ancient myth... A legend.   
It does not exist."   
  
Broadway butted in "Excuse me. Magic DOES exist. I was frozen in stone for a   
thousand years by a sleep spell cast by a man named Magus. It is true. This   
could very well be some kind of magic, or even worse, witchcraft or   
sorcery..."   
  
Mulder smiled at Broadway. "Hi my name is Mulder. And you are?..."   
  
"Broadway."   
  
"Good to meet you, I think you have JUST proven my point." He looked at   
Scully. She just frowned. Once again, science had not been able to explain   
something. 'Damn!' she thought... Mulder just smiled on, triumphantly, almost   
like some kid who had just won a big argument.   
  
Scully broke the silence. "Okay, so if it is sorcery, then what could have   
caused it? Have you seen any wizards in New York recently?" She was right.   
They would have to investigate more on this.   
  
Scully and Mulder left after getting all the info they needed, and got into   
Mulder's car. They drove off down the road to the home that was said to have   
made the strange explosion. The owner was listed as "Dr. Mark Lynn, Ph.D.".   
  
=-=-=-=-=   
Later that night   
=-=-=-=-=   
  
Mulder knocked for the third time, and for the third time go no answer. The Dr. was   
apparently out.   
  
"Well this is a dead end..." Mulder said disappointedly.   
  
"We do have his office address, Mulder. We could check there."   
  
"Why would he be at his office this late?" He raised an eyebrow.   
  
Scully shrugged, and went to the car. Mulder followed. they both got in and headed   
for the office. They found nothing there either. This man was very elusive..   
But where was he?   
  
=-=-=-=-=   
Elsewhere   
=-=-=-=-=   
  
Kravitz and Merlin stood at the base of the Eyrie building. Merlin knelt down   
and put his hands on the ground to try and pick up any residual traces of   
magic energy.   
  
"I am getting something" he said, "Small... But it is there. It may be your   
gateway If what you remember is true... Now stand in front of me. You have   
magical barriers in your mind. You memory was not erased, but simply blocked.   
Now, for the recovery period, you may have some discomfort... When you   
remember more, there will be a ticklish feeling all over you, and you will   
cough up a slight bit of golden colored dust... That is the mind barriers   
breaking. Now come before me."   
  
Kravitz walked to Merlin, and Merlin placed his hand on Kravitz's forehead.   
Soon Kravitz felt a warm sensation in his head, and he fell over. He   
immediately began to hack and wheeze, coughing up damp golden powder. One of   
the barriers was broken... Kravitz sprang to his feet quickly...   
  
"Sub basement 22! It's in sub-basement 22!" He said to Merlin anxiously.   
  
"Very well, m'boy. Then that is where we must go. But to deal with all the   
security... I know just what to do..."   
  
The two walked into the main lobby very inconspicuously, and walked up to   
the guard seated in the front. He looked up at Kravitz first, then to Merlin.   
He seemed uneased by the Gargoyle's presence.   
  
"Can I help you two with anything?" He asked as politely as could be.   
  
Merlin thought to himself, 'Shoot.. It worked on Star Wars...' and then he   
spoke.   
  
"We have business to attend to in sub-basement number 22." he said in a   
soothing voice.   
  
The guard repeated. "Yes. Business in the sub-basement. Yeah. We are   
expecting you."   
  
Merlin stated. "Your boss wanted us to look at something down there."   
  
"Yeah... Xanatos said for you to go check something out down there. Remember   
it clear as yesterday." the guard babbled.   
  
"You've done well, and will be paid for you trouble by Xanatos. Now give me   
the key to the sub-basement."   
  
"Yeah. I'll get paid... It's right here."   
  
He handed Merlin a card key, and Merlin walked away with Kravitz trailing.   
  
"Dang! And I thought only Obi-Wan Kenobi could do that!" He said to Merlin.   
  
"Never underestimate the power of the force." Merlin joked.  
  
They finally reached the sub-basement doorway after going down a long   
elevator shaft. Merlin slid the key card though the slot, and the door   
unlocked. It was very empty inside, except for a TV sized object on a table.   
That must be the gate... Merlin looked at it puzzledly, but then turned to   
Kravitz who was on the floor coughing again. He soon came back up, and told   
Merlin how to operate the thing.   
  
"So I put my hands here and charge it, and then you hit that button there?"   
Merlin asked once again.   
  
"Yes. That's it... I think. I hope!" He replied.   
  
Only one thing they could do was try... Merlin charged up the machine with   
lightning-like bolts of energy, and Kravitz hit the button. A black gate   
opened up, and through it they saw a room much like this one. It was hard to   
tell if they were just looking through a window, or into another dimension as   
the machine was supposed to do... they had little time to think, because as   
quick as lightning, a pinkish blur flew from the portal and pinned Kravitz to   
the ground. Merlin stared in awe, and then came back to his senses. But it   
was too late. the blur.. whatever it was came towards him, and pinned him to   
the ground as well. He could feel the tightened muscles of a very skilled   
warrior...   
  
Someone had come through the gate...   
  
Once they had their wits back, they looked up to see a reddish-pink colored   
gargoyle standing before them. She was beautiful, yet threatening looking.   
She stared down at the two of them, and they just stared back. At least a   
minute of silence passed by, but a zap was heard, and the portal closed...   
  
Kravitz finally spoke.   
"Who ARE you??" he queried the other gargoyle. She just stood dominantly   
above him, and looked down.   
  
"A true warrior never gives her name to the enemy." The gargoyle   
woman snarled. She was dressed in a tight army camo tank top and her pants   
were a little puffy on the hips but matching camo pants. A black belt fell   
around her waist holding two daggers, pouches and a small silvery flute-like   
object. Her hair was a long mane of silvery white hair held back in a loose   
tie. Strapped to her back were katana slings but the katanas were held in   
her powerful red talons.   
  
Kravitz nodded slowly "Whatever, lady...!"   
  
The gargoyle woman looked around her keeping her katanas in front of   
her - just in case. She paused examining Merlin who looked back at her   
somewhat indifferently but still a little shocked.   
  
"Where am I?" the gargoyle snapped looking directly at Kravitz with   
piercing violet eyes.   
  
"Manhattan. Duh." Kravitz uttered slowly.   
  
The gargoyle woman snorted. Her long pointed gargoyle ears bounced as   
she turned to Merlin sensing power within him "Are you Fae?"   
  
Merlin looked over Kami with sudden knowledge "No...I'm what some   
would call a mage and others would call a wizard. You should fear nothing   
from us - apparently something unexpected has happened to all of us."   
  
The red female looked untrustingly towards Merlin "Why should I   
trust you magic wielder?"   
  
"Because you really have no choice. Do you?" Merlin replied   
indifferently   
  
Kravitz looked from the red gargoyle to Merlin questionably.   
  
"I suppose you're right and I know enough that most who would choose   
to battle me would not say that." the woman arched her hands back and slid   
the katanas into their slings. "I am Kami, war fae and determined gargoyle   
warrior."   
  
"What a mouthful." Kravitz said looking a bit annoyed as Kami got up   
off him and walked back a few paces.   
  
"I make 'em up on the spot kid." Kami's eyes shifted to a kindness   
that she made sure none of her enemies knew about - but these two were   
obviously otherwise.   
  
Kravitz grinned. "What do you mean Fae?"   
  
"Like Faerie, only without the little wings and magic wand. Fae are   
the good stuff." Kami put her hands on her hips and tapped her tail lightly   
on the ground.   
  
"War Fae....?" Merlin mused looking at Kami "I thought all fae   
were elven."   
  
"Well....I'm special. I was born on Avalon live and Titania really   
liked me so she zapped me with powers and such." Kami smirked proudly.   
  
Merlin grinned and Kravitz walked up to Kami a little unsurely "How   
old are you?"   
  
Kami leaned her head to the side and shifted her weight on that   
side too "Depends what life time you mean, what realm..."   
  
"Whaddyou mean by that?" Kravitz queried a bit baffled, and still a   
bit agitated. He was almost as tall as Kami but he was still growing.   
  
Kami smiled "I'd be 16 in Gargoyle years, 38 in human years and   
5 months in Fae."   
  
Kravitz raised one of those things gargoyles have above their eyes.  
  
Kami took her turn in a sudden silent moment that came up. Looking at   
Kravitz she asked "And just who are you kiddo?"   
  
Kiddo. That was annoying. Oh well. "I thought true warriors didn't   
tell people their names?" he answered sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, but you don't strike me as the warrior type." She snorted   
  
"Hey, I'm not such a bad fighter myself, thank you very much." he   
hopelessly argued back.   
  
"Your welcome. Now, I didn't quite catch the name...?" she asked   
again. Kravitz didn't want to take the time or effort to argue any longer.   
  
"I'm called Kravitz.." he finally blurted in practically one   
syllable.   
  
Kami nodded and turned her head to the wizard "And you?"   
  
"Merlin." he spoke impassively.   
  
Kami's eyes lit up "THE Merlin? King Arthur's advisor? Woaahhh...  
you're foolin, man!"   
  
"I am not. After all you did sense magic in me." Merlin smiled like   
an old man smiling at his prune juice.   
  
Kami ogled, stepped up and shook his hand enthusiastically "Oh   
man, my older sister would talk about you all the time when I was younger.   
This is really a pleasure. I thought you were only a fairy tale...no pun   
intended."   
  
Merlin chuckled heartily "I don't suppose I have the luck of being   
your older sister's idol by chance?" he joked   
  
Kami's grin turned around and she looked down to the bland gray   
floor "My sister was killed 6 years ago."   
  
Merlin frowned and lowered his gaze 'Well damn. Now I got my new fan   
sad. Can't be good for my image..'   
  
Kravitz stepped over and put a dark colored hand on Kami's shoulder   
"I'm sorry. I'm sure Merlin didn't know."   
  
Kami smiled and nodded "Yah kiddo. S'ok."   
  
'Argh - not kiddo again' he muttered to himself   
  
Kami looked back at the gateway "OK. So what the hell is that load   
of junk and why did it bring me here?"   
  
"We have been trying to get rid of a magical blockade in Kravitz's   
mind. In doing so we came here to see if some memories would rise. Some have   
and when trying to get more out we turned on the Gateway and out popped you.   
Don't you feel lucky?" Merlin explained   
  
"Oh thrilled. So I'm in Manhattan, no biggie. I'll just morph into   
human form and take a cab home - I live in central, bad neighborhood, even   
worse pizza delivery." Kami smirked.   
  
"Um...but this is a time and dimension passage Kami.....You might   
be in the past or future of your time and in a parallel universe." Kravitz   
threw his arms up in the explanation.   
  
Kami groaned "If it's not one thing - it's another. And I suppose   
in this dimension my pepperoni and cheese actually comes in my door and not my   
window."   
  
Kravitz chuckled "Nope, you don't get that lucky, but here's one   
thing you may appreciate. We gargoyles are official citizens, so there's   
really no need to morph into a human. Why, my uncles are pretty popular in   
town actually. Broadway is one of the best police detectives around, and   
Lexington runs one of the biggest and fastest growing computer software   
franchises in the world."   
  
Kami thought for a moment, her brain racking at the possibilities   
and implications. She knew of Broadway and Lexington, and so if those are his   
uncles, the only reasonable explanation is that his father is...   
'No way' she thought. '..But he does bear a resemblance, I suppose...'   
She began to say something, but stopped herself. Telling him that they   
have the same father might be a little too strenuous for him, given the   
situation...   
  
Just then there was a noise outside, and the sound of footsteps   
came towards the room. Kami drew her swords and readied to fight, but   
Merlin quickly made her put them up.   
  
"Violence will not solve this, m'dear... but rather, cunning." He   
said, wisely.   
  
"Cunning..." repeated Kami. "I can do that.." she said, still   
yearning to fight, though. As she said this, Merlin snapped his fingers and   
it seemed nothing happened. The guards ran into the room and faced straight   
in the direction where the group was standing, guns readied.   
  
'This is suicide!' Kami thought. 'They'll kill us all!' And with   
that, she whipped out one of her katanas and sliced off the end of one of   
the soldiers' guns.   
  
"Kami, no!" screamed Merlin, and he quickly ducked into a different corner   
away from the confused guards. "They can't see us! Just run now! You too,   
Kravitz! Go!"   
  
"No!" shouted Kami. "I don't feel any magic! I'm sure they can see..."   
She was cut off by Kravitz grabbing her arm and taking off towards the door   
with her in tow and dashing into an elevator. Kami pinned him to the floor   
and drew a katana. She glared at him.   
  
"Don't ever grab me again! I was in control! You hear??" She spoke   
in a threatening tone.   
  
"You know..." he said. "You're actually kinda cute when you're   
pissed." he grinned a smart-ass little grin.   
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, kiddo." She smirked, sheathing her   
katana. Kravitz relaxed. 'Well at least it doesn't take much to calm her   
down as far as I can tell... The cute when angry line gets em every time'   
he mused to himself.   
  
CHAPTER THREE: MAKING THE RUN   
  
Lex stormed out of an office with a few people trailing after him. This was   
all he could take.   
  
"I know...!" he said frustratedly. "I know the 986s aren't out yet! But   
if we start developing the game now, we can have it out by the time they are, and just   
maybe release the Nintendo 128 version at the same time!"   
  
"But sir!" one of the humans insisted. "The Pentium 800 and the 786   
both came out very late! You know that! If we make something like that, we   
can't fund our developers properly! I say screw it!"   
  
Lex's eyes glowed, and he looked back at the man. "Just do it! I'm boss here,   
and I say you get some people on work! If we can't fund it, I'll donate   
some of my own cash! I am a millionaire after all!" He had had all the stress   
he could handle that day. All he wanted to do about now was go home and spend   
some time with Aiden.   
  
----   
  
He arrived home around 7pm, and was greeted at the door by Aiden. But then,   
Aiden turned around, and behind her were two humans. One was a tall man, the   
other a fairly average sized woman.   
  
"Hon... These people want to talk to you about something or other..."   
  
Lex looked up at the man. "Hi.. we're agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI.   
We were wondering if you could answer some questions for us concerning   
someone named Kravitz."   
  
"Kravitz? What's he done now? Gone racing that motorcycle off a pier again?"   
Lex asked curiously. "Well, whatever it was, talk to his parents. They'd   
know better than me."   
  
"Well actually, we were wondering if you knew anything about some doctor he   
had been seeing. A Dr. Mark Lynn. Name ring a bell?"   
  
"I know he'd been seeing some professional hypnotists about some kind of   
missing memory. He describes it as a kind of loss of time."   
  
Mulder perked right up. Loss of time was a big thing in the world of alien   
abductees. If Kravitz had been abducted by aliens, this case would not just   
be useless after all, but rather, another X-File. Gargoyles were all over   
the X-Files, but aliens were even better...   
  
"Has Kravitz ever spoken to you of any bright lights or any kind of dreams   
of tall pale men with big eyes?" Mulder inquired. Scully rolled her eyes,   
knowing what was coming with the time loss thing again.   
  
"No" Lex said. "He's never been abducted by aliens. I happen to be very into   
the alien abduction thing, but as far as I know, he's never been taken. Uh,   
will that be all?" Lex looked hopeful.   
  
Mulder sighed, seeing nothing in the specimen. "Yes, that's all.." he said,   
disappointedly, and he and Scully walked back to the car. Scully gave him the   
evil eye.   
  
"Mulder, why must every case we come to be some alien abduction or monster   
living in the sewers? I mean, out of all the cases we have like that, how   
often have you been right?" She asked, annoyed.   
  
"Plenty times. I was right about gargoyles living in New York, wasn't I?" He   
replied, not at all sounding defensive. "Besides, loss of time is common in   
alien abduction cases. You and I both experienced it back in the 1990s when   
we were first assigned together. Do you remember that? In upstate Washington?   
The incident with the kids that would get nosebleeds from some kind of   
electronic chip that had been lodged into their heads. None of your scientific   
means could prove anything about that time loss we experienced on the road...   
And it was RIGHT where I had marked the road, furthermore." he seemed proud.   
  
"Fine Mulder, I'll give you that I could not explain what those kids were   
doing with glass electroconverters in their noses, but the loss of time could   
have been anything. Lightning, power surge in the car. Anything." She   
insisted, but wanted to change the subject. "Anyway. Is there anything else   
on Kravitz that we have to go on?"   
  
"Well, his parents apparently live over in Brooklyn... Under the name   
"Brooklyn"... Shall we try there?"   
  
"Sure why not." she started the car, and drove off towards Brooklyn.   
  
----   
  
Kravitz and Kami were well on their way to freedom. They were not 20 feet   
away from the exit from the building, and home free.   
  
"I sure hope Merlin will be okay..." Kravitz nervously sighed.   
  
"Hey kiddo. No worries. Merlin has more tricks than Felix the Cat... He'll   
be fine. In the meantime, we have to get out of here without that guard   
seeing us..."   
  
"If only I could pull that damn Jedi mind trick Merlin used on him earlier..."   
  
"Jedi mind trick?" Kami looks at Kravitz questioningly...   
  
"Nevermind... I think I have an idea..."   
  
A few minutes later, after wandering the halls carefully, Kami was in place   
on the other side of the main entryway. She prepared her most helpless   
sounding damsel in distress voice, and screamed...   
  
"OH NO!! DEAR ME NO! HELP!! GUARD!" and then she listened, and heard the   
guard getting up out of his chair.   
  
"Who's there? What's going on?" The guard asked in a nervous panic, as he   
rushed off towards the hall where the sound had come from. Kami heard him   
coming, and leapt up onto the ceiling, dug in with her claws, and held on   
tight. She looked down and backwards, and saw a very upside down, at least   
from her current perspective, Kravitz, making a mad dash to the exit, and   
waving to her. She kicked off the ceiling and ran towards him, leaping out   
the doors as if they were automatically closing up, and running down the   
sidewalk with him...   
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THRONE IN THE SIDE 


End file.
